Cammie's Kicked Out
by purplesuper7
Summary: Cammie gets kicked out of the academy for sneaking out again. Where does she go? How does she like her new school? Well she every be able to go back to the academy.
1. Truth or Dare

"How long does it take you to throw on some nice clothes?" I asked. It was Monday right before dinner, and I was stuck waiting for my best friend Macey getting ready.

When Macey was all ready we walked downstairs to the welcome back dinner. Luckily, the language was English, so everyone didn't have to brush up on different languages yet. The dinner was cheese and spinach ravioli with garlic bread sticks and crepes for dessert.

All the teachers walked in at once, everyone stared at Mr. B to see what his new face looked like this year. Then my mom went and stood in front of the entire school.

"Welcome back everyone! Did you guys all have a great summer? I have an announcement to make; for the safety of the school, if anyone, and I mean anyone sneaks out, there will be some serious consequences. Everyone understand? Good......" My mother announced

My mom kept talking about other stuff that she says every year. I turned the Bex and told her that she would really need to help me A) not get caught when I sneak out or B) make sure I don't sneak out. "I will try to help you out girlfriend, if you help me out." Bex replied "This going to be a hard rule to follow for everyone, especially your room. could tell that as my mom was kept talking a lot of the girls at my table started to whisper about the new rule.

Macey whispered to Liz, "This is not only going to be a hard rule to follow for us, but think how hard it's going to be for Cammie.

After dinner was over with, my roommates and I went back up to our room to get in some last minute studying for upcoming tests.

It was nearing midnight when Macey slammed her textbook shut and said," I am tired of studying, and doing homework. We should do something fun and interesting for a little bit. Does anyone have any ideas?"

I knew exactly what we could do and apparently so did Macey. We both looked at each other and at the same time shouted, "Truth or Dare!"

"Wow, I have been spending too much time with Macey, lately." I thought. After a couple minutes of persuading Bex and Liz, they were in too.

Macey asked me," Truth or Dare?" I wasn't a wimp so I decided to go with Dare. Macey told me to go sit in the bathroom so they could talk about my dare.

I got called back into the room in exactly 4 min and 32 seconds (Yes, I did count that!). When I got out of the bathroom, I went and sat down by Bex. Bex then told me my dare," We dare you to get the key for the disguise closet. Change into a guy, and then sneak out of the academy. Go into town and buy a box of hello kitty band-aids, then be back up in our room without your disguise as fast as you can. Ohh and you have to make sure you put this video camera in your hat." Bex handed me one of the smallest video cameras in the world.

My first thought was that I know I really shouldn't accept the dare because of one main reason; I would have to leave campus.

I need some fun right now, so who cares about the new rule, I'm going to go and have some fun. It took me about 2 seconds to form a plan in my head. I then told my fellow roommates," As a chameleon this should be quite easy."

I headed downstairs to the CoveOps Classroom to get the key to the disguise closet. I was a little worried that my mother would see me when I passed by her office, but luckily she was busy reading something.

When I got to the room, I made sure that no one was watching before I grabbed the key and ran to the closet. When I got there I made a perfect disguise I had short blond hair, with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. The last thing that I put on was the hat that had the video camera.

I decided to use the same passageway that I used last time I left the schoolwith Macey. I snuck back downstairs, without getting caught. I looked both ways before opening the secret passageway.

When I was finally in town, I ran to the nearest drug store. I walked into the double doors as calmly as I could, so I didn't look out of place. I went over to the Band-Aid section and grabbed the hello-kitty Band-Aids that I was requested to get. I jogged back towards the end of the aisle. I turned the corner and ran into someone that I really didn't want to run into. I bumped into the person so hard my wig started to slip, but I knew even if my wig didn't slip, the person would still know who I was.


	2. The Note

Mr. Solomon's POV

"Crap, I forgot to grab some items for the lesson. I'll have to run into the drugstore." I thought.

I walked fast to Cammie's mom's office. She wasn't there, so I left a note telling her I had to go into town. I jogged out of the academy and walked into town. I went into the drugstore, to get my items.

As I almost walked past the band-aid isle, someone bumped into me. At first glance, it looked like a guy, but I knew it wasn't. Her wig started to fall off, but if it didn't she would still be in so much trouble. "Well, look who it is, little miss trouble maker." I said as I stared Cammie in the eyes.

"Look, Mr. Solomon, it's not what it looks like," Cammie tried to explain.

"Really, I think it looks like you snuck out of the academy." I told Cammie. Cammie knew that that was exactly true. Since Cammie didn't talk, I took it as a yes. "You better come with me." I grabbed Cammie's arm and dragged her back to the academy and into her mom's office. "Look who I found in town."

I would stick to just one point of view, more than one doesn't read as well. So I would write Cammie getting caught by Mr. Solomon from Cammie's point of view, and portray her feelings at getting caught.

Cammie's POV

"Mom, look it was a dare, I couldn't let it go." I tried to explain to my mom.

"How could you Cammie, how could you go against the rules like that after I specifically told you there would be consequences. I am very disappointed in you. Please go sit outside my office so I can talk to Mr. Solomon." My mom replied

I went and sat outside her office for what seem like hours. Finally my mom stepped outside her office. She looked like she's been crying."Mom, I'm really sorry..." I apologized

"Stop, just stop. I hate to do this but it's the rules," My mom said as she started crying. "You are being kicked out of the academy."

I started crying now, too. "Mom, you can't!" I shouted, "Where am I going to go? What about my friends? What about school? What about you, my mother?

"Stop, it's too late now. I have arranged for you to live with your grandparents in Nebraska. I will call you every night, and visit you on holidays. Go pack, your flight leaves early tomorrow morning."

" Will I ever be able to come back?"

"I don't know honey, I just don't know ."

I left her standing there crying. I left her office and went back to my room. On the way there, I thought about what I was going to tell my friends.

I opened the door, and they were all still sitting in the circle. I could tell from their faces that they had heard what happened. I sat down next to them, and cried, cried hard.

All my friends just sat there in sadness with me. When I had stopped crying, Macey asked me "Are you going to be ok, Cammie." I told her that I didn't know .

I got up off the floor, and started to pack up all of my stuff. "I am really going to miss this place. I was so stupid for going out of the academy like that. I shouldn't have accepted the dare. I am going to miss so much of my old life. " I thought. When my stuff was all packed, I put it by the door.

I cried myself to sleep that night; I was going to regret that dare forever, and my friends must feel awful. In the morning, I hugged all my friends' goodbye. They all had something special to say to me.

"I love you bestie. I am so sorry about what happened. I will make sure to either email you or call you every day. Good luck at your new school." Liz told me.

"Girlfriend, I thought you were better than that. I am just joking. You are the best spy I ever knew. I wish you good luck at your new school. I will make sure that I write something in Liz's email." Bex whispered to me.

"Soon as we have a break, I am going to come and visit you. I will meet all of your new friends and we will go shopping, and do lots of fun stuff together. I will miss you a lot, and I promise to email you every night." Macey told me.

I gathered my things, and a taxi pulled up in the driveway. I looked at my mom and asked, "Where's the plane?"

"Honey, you have to take a public plane, now that you aren't going to the school anymore. I am sorry, but the rules are rules." My mom put my luggage in the truck. Before I got in the car, she gave me a hug and whispered, "I am really sorry, I hope you forgive me. I swear I will call or email you every day. I will see you Thanksgiving weekend."

I was really feeling mad, about all of this. I don't get how my mom can just kick me out of the academy like that.

I got into the car, and we headed off to the airport. I checked in and went through security, before buying some lunch. When I finally checked my ticket, I saw a note from my mom.

The Note  
--------------------------------------------

Dear Cammie,

I am glad you found my special note. I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry for the situation. Mr. Solomon kind of made me follow the rules we planned, even for my own daughter. I really hated kicking my own daughter out of the academy. Just to let you know, I did put you in first class.

Your new school is called Cherry High School. You will be a junior. Your schedule will be waiting for you when you get to grandma's house. You can either walk to school or ride the bus. The bus will be at your stop at 6:30. School will start at 6:55, do not be late. You may need to use the computer more than you needed at the academy.

I hope that you will plan on getting a job, so you can earn some money. If you need any help finding one, don't be afraid to ask Grandma or Grandpa. I think there are a couple jobs open in town.

I made sure that Grandma and Grandpa had a room ready for you, when they got there .You will get the room that you usually sleep in, unless you want a different one. Knowing grandma, she probably painted it, but I don't really know.

If you ever have any questions don't be afraid to call me.

Love,

Your mom  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

I planned on keeping her note forever. I was really happy that my mom took the time to write a note to me like that and that I was in first class. When it was time to board the plane, I went and found my seat in first class. The plane took off; I was on my way to Nebraska for the beginning of the school year.


	3. Busy Life

Hey! Sorry you guys for not posting the next chapter, but I have been really busy. I will try to post it before the end of the month, but I am not making any promises. School has started for me and my life has become busier. I will try to get done what I can. Thanks for understanding.

Ashley


End file.
